The present invention relates to legume products, topical compositions containing such legume products, and the manufacture and use thereof.
Legume fruits contain high levels of proteins, lipids and carbohydrates. Consequently, legume fruits, such as soybeans, and compositions containing legume fruits are considered a great nutrient for human use. Legume fruits also contain compounds that inhibit protease activity. For example, two protein protease inhibitors were isolated from soybeans in the early 1940""s, the Kunitz-type trypsin inhibitor (soybean trypsin inhibitor, STI) and the Bowman-Birk protease inhibitor (BBI). See, e.g., Birk, Int. J. Pept. Protein Res. 25:113-131 (1985) and Kennedy, Am. J. Clin. Neutr. 68:1406S-1412S (1998).
STI inhibits the proteolytic activity of trypsin by the formation of a stable stoichiometric complex. See, e.g., Liu, K., Chemistry and Nutritional value of soybean components. In: Soybeans, chemistry, technology and utilization. pp. 32-35 (Aspen publishers, Inc., Gaithersburg, Md., 1999). STI consists of 181 amino acid residues with two disulfide bridges and is roughly spherically shaped. See, e.g., Song et al., J. Mol. Biol. 275:347-63 (1998).
BBI is an 8 k-Da protein that inhibits the proteases trypsin and chymotrypsin at separate reactive sites. See, e.g., Billings et al., Pro. Natl. Acad. Sci. 89:3120-3124 (1992). STI and BBI are found only in the soybean seed, and not in any other part of the plant. See, e.g., Birk, Int. J. Pept. Protein Res. 25:113-131 (1985).
However, due to its natural origin, high levels of microorganisms are carried on the outside of legume fruits, such as soybeans. Consequently, decontamination processes such as heat, organic/aqueous solvent extraction, and high shear purification may be used to reduce such microorganism concentrations to allow it to be safe for human use, e.g., skin care applications. Applicants, however, have found that these processes, which frequently denature the active compounds in the soy, result in a compromised biological efficacy (e.g., a reduction in protease inhibitory activity) which is important for cosmetic and therapeutic uses to the skin, hair, and nails. Furthermore, such processes also can lead to instability of the soy product as well as to an undesirable odor and color generation. Therefore, there is a commercial need to develop a means to reduce the levels of microbials in soy products without compromising the biological benefits of such products.
The object of the present invention is to provide for a soy product (e.g., that can be used as an ingredient in a skin, hair, or nail care composition) that has reduced microbial content but maintains its protease inhibitory activity. Another object of the invention is to provided for a skin, hair, or nail care composition containing such soy product optionally with other active agents.
The present invention relates to legume products containing reduced microbial content that retains legume""s beneficial biological activities, processes for obtaining such legume products, and uses thereof in cosmetic compositions.
The present invention features legume products having trypsin inhibitory activity and reduced microbial content, methods of decontaminating such soy products, and compositions containing such soy products. In one preferred embodiment, the legume product is a soy product.
The present invention also relates to the topical application of legume products or compositions containing such legume products for use in the maintenance of healthy skin, nails, and hair as well as the prevention or the treatment of skin, nails, and hair disorders, including, but not limited to: regulating firmness of the skin, hair, or nails; cleansing the skin, hair or nails; reducing and/or delaying hair or nail growth; straightening and/or lightening of hair; treatment and/or prevention of acne; regulating the tone of skin, hair, or nails; regulating the texture of skin, hair, or nails; regulating wrinkles in skin; treatment of external aggressions in skin, hair, or nails; and beautifying the skin, hair, or nails.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the invention and from the claims
It is believed that one skilled in the art can, based upon the description herein, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following specific embodiments are to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.
Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention belongs. Also, all publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference. As used herein, all percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ctrypsin inhibitory activityxe2x80x9d means the ability of the legume product at a concentration of 0.1% (w/w) to inhibit the activity of the protease trypsin, as measured by the assay set forth below in Example 2. In one embodiment, the legume products of the present invention have a trypsin inhibitory activity of at least about 15%. In a further embodiment, the legume products of the present invention have a trypsin inhibitory activity of at least about 25%, such as at least about 50%.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cthiol retention activityxe2x80x9d means the ability of the legume product at a concentration of 1%(w/v) to inhibit smoke-induced loss of thiols, as measured by the assay set forth below in Example 3. In one embodiment, the legume products of the present invention have a thiol retention activity of at least about 75%. In a further embodiment, the legume products of the present invention have an thiol retention activity of at least about 90%, such as at least about 95%.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cmicrobial contentxe2x80x9d means the amount of bacteria, fungi, and yeast present in the legume product. Examples of means to measure microbial content include, but are not limited to, the AOAC 986.23 Method as set forth in xe2x80x9cOfficial Methods of Analysis of AOAC International,xe2x80x9d edited by Patricia Cunniff, Sixteenth Edition, 5th Revision, 1999 (AOAC International) or the USP Method as set forth in xe2x80x9cOfficial Compendia of Standards, USP 24 USP/NF 19xe2x80x9d, United States Pharmacopeial Convention, Inc., 2000 (Board of Trustees, United States Pharmacopeial Convention, Inc.).
xe2x80x9cObjectionable microbial contentxe2x80x9d means the amount of bacteria, fungi, and yeast present in the legume product that are harmful to humans, including but not limited to coliform, E. Coli, Salmonella, thermophilic spores, Bacillus, Enterococcus, Staphylococcus, fecal streptococcus, and those listed in xe2x80x9cDisinfection, sterilization, and preservationxe2x80x9d 4th edition, Seymour S. Block, pp. 887-888 (1991, Lea and Febiger, Malvern, Pa.).
As used herein, xe2x80x9ctopical applicationxe2x80x9d means directly laying on or spreading on outer skin using, e.g., by use of the hands or an applicator such as a wipe, puff, roller, or spray.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccosmetically-acceptablexe2x80x9d means that the product(s) or compound(s) which the term describes are suitable for use in contact with tissues (e.g., the skin) without undue toxicity, incompatibility, instability, irritation, allergic response, and the like.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ctopical carrierxe2x80x9d means one or more compatible solid or liquid filler diluents that are suitable for topical administration to a mammal. Examples of topical carriers include, but are not limited to, water, waxes, oils, emollients, emulsifiers, thickening agents, gelling agents, and mixtures thereof.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cregulating the firmnessxe2x80x9d means the enhancing of the firmness or elasticity, preventing the loss of firmness or elasticity, or preventing or treating sagging, lax and loose skin, hair, or nails. The firmness or elasticity of the skin can be measured by use of a cutometer. See Handbook of Non-Invasive Methods and the Skin, eds. J. Serup and G. Jemec, Chapter 14.3 (1995). The loss of skin elasticity or firmness may be a result of a number of factors, including but not limited to aging, external aggressions, or the result of an application of a cosmetic to the skin, hair, or nails.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cregulating the tonexe2x80x9d means the lightening and/or darkening of the appearance of the skin, hair, or nails (e.g., lightening pigmented lesions, darkening skin sallowness, and/or evening the color of the skin).
As used herein, xe2x80x9cdelaying or reducing nail growthxe2x80x9d means the delaying or reducing the growth rate of the nail.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cdelaying or reducing hair growthxe2x80x9d means the delaying or reducing the growth rate of the hair and/or width of hair shaft, including, but not limited to, the reducing the visibility or appearance of hair (e.g., hair on the arms, legs, and face).
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccleansingxe2x80x9d means the removal of dirt and/or oil from the skin, hair, or nail surface.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cregulating the texturexe2x80x9d means the smoothing of the surface of the skin, hair, or nail to remove either bumps or crevasses on the surface, including, but mot limited to, smoothing or evening the appearance of the skin.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cregulating wrinkles in skinxe2x80x9d means preventing, retarding, arresting, or reversing the process of wrinkle or fine line formation in skin, including, but not limited to, reducing the visibility or appearance of wrinkles.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ctreatment of external aggressionsxe2x80x9d means the reduction or prevention of the damage from external aggressions in skin, hair, or nails. Examples of external aggressions include, but are not limited to, damage to the skin, hair, and nails from the use or cleansers (e.g., skin and hair cleansers containing surfactants), make-up, and shaving and cutting, as well as environmental damage such as from the UV light (e.g., sun damage from the sunlight or non-natural sources such as UV lamps and solar simulators), ozone, exhaust, pollution, chlorine and compounds containing chlorine, and cigarette smoke. Effects of external aggressions on the skin, nails, and skin include, but are not limited to, oxidative and/or nitrosative damage to and modifications on lipids, carbohydrates, peptides, proteins, nucleic acids, and vitamins. Effects of external aggressions also include, but are not limited to, loss of cell viability, loss or alteration of cell functions, and changes in gene and/or protein expression.
As used herein, xe2x80x9csafe and effective amountxe2x80x9d means an amount of compound or composition (e.g., the legume product) sufficient to induce a positive modification in the condition to be regulated or treated, but low enough to avoid serious side effects. The safe and effective amount of the compound or composition will vary with the particular condition being treated, the age and physical condition of the end user, the severity of the condition being treated/prevented, the duration of the treatment, the nature of other treatments, the specific compound or product/composition employed, the particular cosmetically-acceptable carrier utilized, and like factors.
Legume Product
What is meant by a xe2x80x9clegume productxe2x80x9d is a substance derived from a legume fruit. A legume is a plant from the family Leguminosae, which has a dehiscent fruit such as a bean, pea, or lentil. Examples of legumes, include but are not limited to, beans such as soybeans, lentil beans, peas, and peanuts.
The legume product may contain the entire legume fruit (e.g., the legume fruit ground into a powder) or only a portion of the legume (e.g., an extract of the legume). The legume product may be in the form of a fluid (e.g., a mixture of the legume fruit and water) or a solid (e.g., legume fruits powders). When in the form of a fluid, the term xe2x80x9clegume productxe2x80x9d refers to the solid constituents of the fluid derived from the legume.
The compositions of the present invention comprise a safe and effective amount of the legume product (e.g., soy product). In one embodiment, the composition contains from about 0.001% to about 50%, from about 1% to about 30%, of the legume product (e.g., soy product).
Soy Product
What is meant by a xe2x80x9cSoy Productxe2x80x9d is a substance derived from the soybean. The soy product may contain only a portion of the soybean (e.g., an extract of the soybean such as a lipid reduced soybean powder or filtered soymilk) or may contain the entire soybean (e.g., a ground powder of the legume). The soy product may be in the form of a fluid (e.g., soymilk) or a solid (e.g., a soybean powder or soymilk powder). When in the form of a fluid, the term xe2x80x9csoy productxe2x80x9d refers to the solid constituents of the fluid that are derived from the soybean.
In one embodiment, the soy product is soybean powder. Soybean powder may be made by grinding dry soybeans. In one embodiment, the soybean powder has a average particle size of less than about 10 micrometers such as less than about 1 micrometer. In one embodiment, the soybean powder has a moisture content of less than about 10% such as less than about 5%. In one embodiment, the soybean powder is lyophilized.
In one embodiment, the soy product is soymilk or soymilk powder. Soymilk is a combination of solids derived from soybeans and water, the mixture of which has some or all of the insoluble constituents filtered off. Soymilk powder is evaporated soymilk, which in one embodiment, is in a lyophilized or spray-dried form. Procedures for manufacturing soymilk include, but are not limited to, the following three procedures. First, soymilk may be made by placing soybeans into water to allow them to absorb the water. The swelled beans are then ground and additional water is then added. The mixture may then filtered to remove any insoluble residue. Second, soymilk may also be prepared from soybean powder. Soybean powder is thoroughly mixed with water (e.g., for at least one hour), which may then be followed by a filtration process to remove insoluble residues. Third, soymilk can also be reconstituted from soymilk powder by adding water. In one embodiment, soymilk comprises from between about 1% to about 50%, by weight (e.g., from about 5% to about 20%, by weight) of solids from the soybean.
Anti-Microbial Treatment of Legume Product
As discussed above, the surface of legume fruits often contain high levels of microorganisms. Thus, prior to use by humans, the legume product needs to be treated to reduce or eliminate such microorganisms.
In one embodiment, the legume products of the present invention have a total microbial content of less than about 10,000 colony-forming units (xe2x80x9ccfuxe2x80x9d) per gram. In a further embodiment, the soy products of the present invention have a microbial content of less than about 1,000 cfu per gram (such as less than about 100 cfu per gram) of the legume product.
In one embodiment, the legume products of the present invention have a total objectionable microbial content of less than 300 cfu per gram such as less than 150 cfu per gram. In a further embodiment, the legume products of the present invention have an undetectable amount of any objectionable microbials for at least one gram (e.g., at least ten grams) of legume product.
In one embodiment, the legume product is exposed to gamma irradiation. In a further embodiment, the legume product is exposed to between about 2 to about 30 kGy of gamma irradiation, such as between about 5 and about 10 kGy of gamma irradiation. Applicants have unexpectedly found that such treatment reduces the microbial content of the legume product, while maintaining its biological activity (e.g., serine protease inhibitory activity). Applicants have also found that treatment of legume products with gamma irradiation maintains the cosmetic elegance of the legume product, such as maintained its natural colors and did not induce significant malodors.
Other anti-microbial processes that also maintain the protease inhibitory activity of the legume product that can be practiced alone or in combination with gamma irradiation, include, but are not limited to, exposure to x-rays, high energy electron or proton beams, ultraviolet radiation, hydrostatic pressure, and addition of chemical agents possessing antimicrobial activity, and combinations thereof. A complete list of methods for microbial content reduction is set forth in xe2x80x9cDisinfection, sterilization, and preservationxe2x80x9d 4th edition, Seymour S. Block, pp. 887-888 (1991, Lea and Febiger, Malvern, Pa.).
Applicants have found that processes using thermal treatment may result in a substantial loss in protease inhibitory activity and, thus, should be used with caution. For example, applicants have found that heating soymilk to 100xc2x0 C. for only 10 minutes reduced the trypsin inhibitory activity of the soymilk from 86% (when maintained at 4xc2x0 C.) to 46%. Applicants have found that heating soymilk can also result in a change of the color or odor of the soybean product.
Topical Compositions
The topical compositions useful in the present invention involve formulations suitable for topical application to skin. In one embodiment, the composition comprises the soy product and a cosmetically-acceptable topical carrier. In one embodiment, the cosmetically-acceptable topical carrier is from about 50% to abut 99.99%, by weight, of the composition (e.g., from about 80% to about 95%, by weight, of the composition.
The compositions may be made into a wide variety of product types that include but are not limited to lotions, creams, gels, sticks, sprays, shaving creams, ointments, cleansing liquid washes and solid bars, shampoos, pastes, powders, mousses, shaving creams, wipes, patches, nail lacquers, wound dressing and adhesive bandages, hydrogels, films and make-up such as foundations, mascaras, and lipsticks. These product types may comprise several types of cosmetically acceptable topical carriers including, but not limited to solutions, emulsions (e.g., microemulsions and nanoemulsions), gels, solids and liposomes. The following are non-limitative examples of such carriers. Other carriers can be formulated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
The topical compositions useful in the present invention can be formulated as solutions. Solutions typically include an aqueous solvent (e.g., from about 50% to about 99.99% or from about 90% to about 99% of a cosmetically acceptable aqueous solvent).
Topical compositions useful in the subject invention may be formulated as a solution comprising an emollient. Such compositions preferably contain from about 2% to about 50% of an emollient(s). As used herein, xe2x80x9cemollientsxe2x80x9d refer to materials used for the prevention or relief of dryness, as well as for the protection of the skin. A wide variety of suitable emollients are known and may be used herein. Sagarin, Cosmetics, Science and Technology, 2nd Edition, Vol. 1, pp. 32-43 (1972) and the International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary and Handbook, eds. Wenninger and McEwen, pp. 1656-61, 1626, and 1654-55 (The Cosmetic, Toiletry, and Fragrance Assoc., Washington, D.C., 7th Edition, 1997) (hereinafter xe2x80x9cICI Handbookxe2x80x9d) contains numerous examples of suitable materials.
A lotion can be made from such a solution. Lotions typically comprise from about 1% to about 20% (e.g., from about 5% to about 10%) of an emollient(s) and from about 50% to about 90% (e.g., from about 60% to about 80%) of water.
Another type of product that may be formulated from a solution is a cream. A cream typically comprises from about 5% to about 50% (e.g., from about 10% to about 20%) of an emollient(s) and from about 45% to about 85% (e.g., from about 50% to about 75%) of water.
Yet another type of product that may be formulated from a solution is an ointment. An ointment may comprise a simple base of animal or vegetable oils or semi-solid hydrocarbons. An ointment may comprise from about 2% to about 10% of an emollient(s) plus from about 0.1% to about 2% of a thickening agent(s). A more complete disclosure of thickening agents or viscosity increasing agents useful herein can be found in Sagarin, Cosmetics, Science and Technology, 2nd Edition, Vol. 1, pp. 72-73 (1972) and the ICI Handbook pp. 1693-1697.
The topical compositions useful in the present invention formulated as emulsions. If the carrier is an emulsion, from about 1% to about 10% (e.g., from about 2% to about 5%) of the carrier comprises an emulsifier(s). Emulsifiers may be nonionic, anionic or cationic. Suitable emulsifiers are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,560, 4,421,769, McCutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers, North American Edition, pp. 317-324 (1986), and the ICI Handbook, pp.1673-1686.
Lotions and creams can be formulated as emulsions. Typically such lotions comprise from 0.5% to about 5% of an emulsifier(s). Such creams would typically comprise from about 1% to about 20% (e.g., from about 5% to about 10%) of an emollient(s); from about 20% to about 80% (e.g., from 30% to about 70%) of water; and from about 1% to about 10% (e.g., from about 2% to about 5%) of an emulsifier(s).
Single emulsion skin care preparations, such as lotions and creams, of the oil-in-water type and water-in-oil type are well-known in the cosmetic art and are useful in the subject invention. Multiphase emulsion compositions, such as the water-in-oil-in-water type, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,105 and 4,960,764, are also useful in the subject invention. In general, such single or multiphase emulsions contain water, emollients, and emulsifiers as essential ingredients.
The topical compositions of this invention can also be formulated as a gel (e.g., an aqueous gel using a suitable gelling agent(s)). Suitable gelling agents for aqueous gels include, but are not limited to, natural gums, acrylic acid and acrylate polymers and copolymers, and cellulose derivatives (e.g., hydroxymethyl cellulose and hydroxypropyl cellulose). Suitable gelling agents for oils (such as mineral oil) include, but are not limited to, hydrogenated butylene/ethylene/styrene copolymer and hydrogenated ethylene/propylene/styrene copolymer. Such gels typically comprises between about 0.1% and 5%, by weight, of such gelling agents.
The topical compositions of the present invention can also be formulated into a solid formulation (e.g., a wax-based stick, soap bar composition, powder, or a wipe containing powder).
Liposomal formulations are also useful compositions of the subject invention. Examples of liposomes are unilamellar, multilamellar, and paucilamellar liposomes, which may or may not contain phospholipids. Such compositions can be prepared by first combining hesperetin with a phospholipid, such as dipalmitoylphosphatidyl choline, cholesterol and water according to the method described in Mezei and Gulasekharam, xe2x80x9cLiposomesxe2x80x94A Selective Drug Delivery System for the Topical Route of Administration; Gel Dosage Formxe2x80x9d, Journal of Pharmaceutics and Pharmacology, Vol. 34 (1982), pp. 473-474, or a modification thereof. Epidermal lipids of suitable composition for forming liposomes may be substituted for the phospholipid. The liposome preparation may then incorporated into one of the above carriers (e.g., a gel or an oil-in-water emulsion) in order to produce the liposomal formulation. Other compositions and pharmaceutical uses of topically applied liposomes are described in Mezei, M., xe2x80x9cLiposomes as a Skin Drug Delivery Systemxe2x80x9d, Topics in Pharmaceutical Sciences (D. D. Breimer and P. Speiser, eds.,), Elsevier Science Publishers B. V., New York, N.Y., 1985, pp. 345-358, PCT Patent Application No. WO96/31194 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,065.
The topical compositions useful in the subject invention may contain, in addition to the aforementioned components, a wide variety of additional oil-soluble materials and/or water-soluble materials conventionally used in compositions for use on skin, hair, and nails at their art-established levels.
Additional Cosmetically Active Agents
In one embodiment, the topical composition further comprises another cosmetically active agent in addition to the legume product. What is meant by a xe2x80x9ccosmetically active agentxe2x80x9d is a compound that has a cosmetic or therapeutic effect on the skin, hair, or nails, e.g., lightening agents, darkening agents such as self-tanning agents, anti-acne agents, shine control agents, anti-microbial agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-mycotic agents, anti-parasite agents, external analgesics, sunscreens, photoprotectors, antioxidants, keratolytic agents, detergents/surfactants, moisturizers, nutrients, vitamins, energy enhancers, anti-perspiration agents, astringents, deodorants, hair removers, firming agents, anti-callous agents, and agents for hair, nail, and/or skin conditioning.
In one embodiment, the agent is selected from, but not limited to, the group consisting of hydroxy acids, benzoyl peroxide, sulfur resorcinol, ascorbic acid, D-panthenol, hydroquinone, octyl methoxycinnimate, titanium dioxide, octyl salicylate, homosalate, avobenzone, polyphenolics, carotenoids, free radical scavengers, spin traps, retinoids such as retinol and retinyl palmitate, ceramides, polyunsaturated fatty acids, essential fatty acids, enzymes, enzyme inhibitors, minerals, hormones such as estrogens, steroids such as hydrocortisone, 2-dimethylaminoethanol, copper salts such as copper chloride, peptides containing copper such as Cu:Gly-His-Lys, coenzyme Q10, peptides such as those disclosed in PCT Patent Application WO00/15188, lipoic acid, amino acids such a proline and tyrosine, vitamins, lactobionic acid, acetyl-coenzyme A, niacin, riboflavin, thiamin, ribose, electron transporters such as NADH and FADH2, and other botanical extracts such as aloe vera, and derivatives and mixtures thereof. The cosmetically active agent will typically be present in the composition of the invention in an amount of from about 0.001% to about 20% by weight of the composition, e.g., about 0.01% to about 10% such as about 0.1% to about 5%.
Examples of vitamins include, but are not limited to, vitamin A, vitamin Bs such as vitamin B3, vitamin B5, and vitamin B12, vitamin C, vitamin K, and vitamin E and derivatives thereof.
Examples of hydroxy acids include, but are not limited, to glycolic acid, lactic acid, malic acid, salicylic acid, citric acid, and tartaric acid. See, e.g., European Patent Application No. 273,202. Examples of antioxidants include, but are not limited to, water-soluble antioxidants such as sulfhydryl compounds and their derivatives (e.g., sodium metabisulfite and N-acetyl-cysteine), lipoic acid and dihydrolipoic acid, resveratrol, lactoferrin, and ascorbic acid and ascorbic acid derivatives (e.g., ascorbyl palmitate and ascorbyl polypeptide). Oil-soluble antioxidants suitable for use in the compositions of this invention include, but are not limited to, butylated hydroxytoluene, retinoids (e.g., retinol and retinyl palmitate), tocopherols (e.g., tocopherol acetate), tocotrienols, and ubiquinone. Natural extracts containing antioxidants suitable for use in the compositions of this invention, include, but not limited to, extracts containing flavonoids and isoflavonoids and their derivatives (e.g., genistein and diadzein), extracts containing resveratrol and the like. Examples of such natural extracts include grape seed, green tea, pine bark, and propolis. Other examples of antioxidants may be found on pages 1612-13 of the ICI Handbook.
Other Materials
Various other materials may also be present in the compositions useful in the subject invention. These include humectants, proteins and polypeptides, preservatives and an alkaline agent. Examples of such agents are disclosed in the ICI Handbook, pp.1650-1667. The compositions of the present invention may also comprise chelating agents (e.g., EDTA) and preservatives (e.g., parabens). Examples of suitable preservatives and chelating agents are listed in pp. 1626 and 1654-55 of the ICI Handbook. In addition, the topical compositions useful herein can contain conventional cosmetic adjuvants, such as dyes, opacifiers (e.g., titanium dioxide), pigments, and fragrances.
Mineral Water
The legume product (e.g., soymilk) and compositions of the present invention may be prepared using a mineral water. In one embodiment, the mineral water has a mineralization of at least about 200 mg/L (e.g., from about 300 mg/L to about 1000 mg/L). In one embodiment, the mineral water comprises at least about 10 mg/L of calcium and/or at least about 5 mg/L of magnesium.
The composition and formulations containing such compositions of the present invention may be prepared using methodology that is well known by an artisan of ordinary skill.